


You're not using that word correctly

by TheRedPalaaladin (Thighz)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bromance to Romance, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, don't take romance advice from lance, gay disaster shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/TheRedPalaaladin
Summary: “Everything to do with Keith is complicated.” Lance snorts, “But this is an easy one.”“It is?” Shiro tilts his head.“Sure!” Lance waves his rag back and forth, “You two have the most epic bromance in the universe.”Shiro opens his mouth, then frowns, “Uh- Bromance?”The one where Shiro could have just opened a dictionary or better yet - just asked Keith.





	You're not using that word correctly

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't look at me

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first time it happens is on a Thursday. 

Not that the  _ day _ matters all that much - just that Shiro felt he should remember the day. In case it became important somehow.

Shiro casts a slow, careful look to his right, where Keith is laid out on his back. His pale skin is flushed pink from exertion and there’s a dark, obvious bruise in the dip of his collarbone. His nipples are bright pink and so is his mouth, now twisted in a relaxed smile that had quickly replaced the frustrated frown caused by Shiro pinning him to the mat  _ again _ .

Shiro swallows and almost hates how quickly his cock gets to stirring again at the sight of him.

They’re in Shiro’s private training quarters - thank  _ god _ \- but this is still a highly inappropriate place to fuck your best friend for the first time.

Not that Shiro’s thought about it before. 

No siree.

He hasn’t thought long and hard about tossing Keith into the center of his bed and taking him apart at an agonizingly slow pace. He also hasn’t imagined what Keith’s mouth would look wrapped around his cock.

Well - he knows  _ now _ doesn’t he?

Shiro wants to cover his face in mortification, but he doesn’t get much of a chance because Keith’s devastatingly sharp gaze is focused on him now.

“Lookin’ a little winded there, Captain.” A smirk tugs at the corner of Keith’s mouth and yep - Shiro’s cock is  _ definitely _ still interested.

“It’s been a while.” Shiro admits with a nervous laugh.

“Coulda fooled me.” Keith chuckles, stretching his arms above his head.

Shiro watches with mouth-watering fascination as Keith’s messy-with-cum stomach trembles from the stretch. He wants to dip his tongue in the crevice of Keith’s belly button and leave even more bruising marks on those stark hip bones.

One of Keith’s dark eyebrows arches towards his hairline and he nods at Shiro’s obviously renewed erection.

Shiro almost wants to say ‘no’. They have so many other things they need to be doing.

But Keith’s eyeing him like an all-you-can-eat buffet and Shiro wants nothing more than to be devoured.

So, instead of making up an excuse to high tail out of his own room - Shiro reaches out for Keith with both hands and drags him astride his hips.

Keith’s smile settles heavy and warm inside Shiro’s chest and the expression melts away into a bitten off moan as he sinks down.

Shiro watches Keith’s gorgeous body rise and fall, head tipped back and hair so long now it’s almost past his shoulders. Keith’s fingers curl into the meat of his thighs and his cock is a rosy, slick reminder of how much he obviously wants this.

But they can’t do it again.

Shiro really needs to put his foot down.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


The second time it happens Shiro tells himself it won’t be happening again.

Not the firm, fingerless glove bound hand slapping against his chest and shoving him into the nearest alcove of the Atlas. Not the quick way Keith unbuttons his pants and sinks to his knees. Nor the messy, knee-weakening way Keith manages to get Shiro off in a matter of minutes, leaving him breathless and heaving in the aftermath.

Keith just wipes the back of his mouth with his hand, gives Shiro a wink and slips back out into the hall like nothing happened.

Shiro almost drops his datapad.

It pings with a message from Sam requesting him in the engineering bay.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


The third and fourth times happen one right after the other.

Keith is sweaty from a recent run-in with a rouge Galra unit near the edge of an empty star system. His paladin armor is gone, leaving just the skin-tight black synthetic fibre of the under suit.

Shiro had just returned from a quick pep talk with the MFE pilots and was fast pacing it to his quarters to call it a day.

Keith yanked Shiro down into a kiss in the middle of the open hallway, then proceeded to rut against him until they were both dizzy and spinning from dual orgasms.

“Bed - bedroom.” Keith swallows Shiro’s words with another kiss.

They fumble with Shiro’s uniform jacket the moment they’re through the door. It hisses shut as Shiro goes in for the zipper at the base of Keith’s neck.

“Hurry.” Keith’s mouth is a furnace against his neck, “Shiro -.”

From there, Shiro can’t remember why he shouldn’t have the leader of Voltron ass up on his bed. Why he shouldn’t be slamming his hips against Keith’s and groaning everytime Keith cries out his name, fingers twisted in the bedsheets and hair sweaty against the back of his neck.

What he  _ can  _ remember is Keith taking and giving orders with confident ease. The absolute pleasure Shiro gets from watching this gorgeous creature come into his own leadership and far surpass anything Shiro could have ever hoped for him.

“F-faster -.” Keith’s toes curl into the sheets and his back flexes, showing off the arch of his spine, “Come  _ on _ \- please - Shiro -.”

Shiro glides his flesh hand along the sweaty, heated skin of Keith’s back, “Patience, baby. You’ll get what you want.”

Keith’s soft whimper in response to the pet name is sure to sustain Shiro’s ego for years to come.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


After the eleventh time - which involved Keith’s legs wrapped around Shiro’s head and the knowledge of how echoey the  _ public _ bathrooms were - Shiro seeks an outside source for his problem.

He’s hoping for Matt, but ends up with Lance instead.

Lance is hanging upside from Red’s hind leg joint and seems to be polishing her exoskeleton with a yellow hand rag. He spots Shiro after a few moments and plucks one of his headphones free from his ear.

“Aye! Captain.” Lance grins, “What brings you to Red’s spa du lac?”

Shiro fidgets with the edge of his uniform, “I have a question.”

“ _ You _ -.” Lance adjusts the rope he’s hanging from until he’s upright, “Have a question for  _ me _ ?”

Shiro squints irritably, “I can always ask someone else.”

“No no!” Lance waves a hand frantically, “Please.” he clears his throat, “Ask away.”

Shiro takes a deep breath and lets it out, “I’m not sure how to define my relationship with Keith.” He grimaces, “It’s gotten - complicated.”

“Everything to do with Keith is complicated.” Lance snorts, “But this is an easy one.”

“It is?” Shiro tilts his head.

“Sure!” Lance waves his rag back and forth, “You two have the most epic bromance in the universe.”

Shiro opens his mouth, then frowns, “Uh- Bromance?”

“It’s an old earth term used for guy friends who are  _ really _ close.” Lance explains, “Like super touchy feely with their emotions around one another.”

Shiro makes a face, “That seems like a silly term for something as - uh - serious as Keith and I’s entire friendship.”

“Trust me.” Lance brandishes his rag to his forehead in a mock salute, “I’m an expert.”

Shiro highly doubts that, but he shrugs and leaves Lance to spot clean his lion in peace.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“Oh  _ god _ .” Shiro can’t believe Keith talked him into this.

No - scratch that.

He can’t believe he  _ fell _ for Keith’s innocent ‘A few of Black’s cockpit controls are acting funny, think you could check them out?’ request.

Shiro has an important ship-wide meeting in less than an hour and he’s trapped in Black’s pilot seat with a half-naked galra hybrid riding his dick. Trapped meaning both of his arms are somehow strapped down to the armrests and Shiro couldn’t find the will power to break out of them.

It’s only half-disappointing not being able to touch Keith. Shiro  _ likes _ having his hands all over those warrior-defined curves.

But the visual of Keith wearing only half of his uniform, hands threading through his hair and thighs tense as he moves smoothly up and down Shiro’s cock is nothing short of fantastic. In fact, Shiro kinda hopes Black has some sort of surveillance system in place because he definitely wants this to be the last thing he sees before he actually dies.

“Do you know how sexy you look?” Shiro groans, entire body alight with pleasure and a vibrant, dark heat swirling between his legs.

A smirk twitches at the edges of Keith’s mouth as he leans down and presses it against Shiro’s. The kiss is downright filthy and the moment Keith starts sucking on his tongue - Shiro is a goner.

He is but a helpless planet and Keith is a supernova.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


The twenty-third time isn’t really sexual, but Shiro is still on his guard because they’re in a public establishment.

Keith is sucking back a strawberry milkshake and scanning a greasy diner menu for a late afternoon lunch.

They’re on earth for a short while - dropping intel, meeting with governments, shaking hands. So Keith suggested they grab something to eat in the lull between diplomatic meetings.

Shiro’s stomach was randy for food, but his body was gearing up for something completely different with Keith in such close proximity. Not to say Keith hasn’t been close to him all day. They’re the Captain of the Atlas and the Head of Voltron, so they pretty much go everywhere together when it comes to peace talks and rebel efforts.

But Shiro is so accustomed to Keith blindsiding him with sex when they  _ are _ alone that he’s half-hard sitting on these shitty red plastic booth seats.

“Pidge wants to be at the engineering meeting with Slav and Sam.” Keith licks a drop of ice cream from his bottom lip, “I told her it had to go through you first.”

Shiro’s eyes dart up from the motion and he clears his throat, “Pidge knows she’s welcome. Any of the paladins are welcome to join us.”

“Cool.” Keith nods at Shiro’s menu, “Whatcha gonna get?”

Shiro hadn’t even so much as glanced at it. He was too busy watching Keith.

“Not sure.” He fiddles with the plastic edge.

One of Keith’s hands closes over his own, “You look a little nervous.”

Shiro tries to fight the blush at Keith holding his hand so casually, “I think this is the first time we’ve gone out to eat alone since this whole adventure started.”

Keith chuckles softly, “Yea. Not since before Kerberos.” His thumb brushes over the veins on the back of Shiro’s hand, “But it’s only natural that we go out alone now. I like spending time with you like this.”

Shiro relaxes a little and smiles at Keith, “Really?”

“Of course.” Keith squeezes his hand one more time before twisting in his seat to flag down the waitress.

Shiro stares down at his hand, the warmth of Keith’s skin still lingering.

The word ‘bromance’ echoing inside his head sounds far too much like Lance’s self-assured declaration.

But now it feels as though it’s mocking him.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Shiro’s been in love with Keith since they crash landed on a planet together.

It just never seemed quite so relevant until he was being thrust into the body of his clone. The memories of the fight and Keith’s exclamation of ‘I love you’ still plays in his head every night before he falls asleep.

But hearing it in a memory and hearing it out loud in the present are two very different things.

Shiro’s thrusts slow to a halt from where he’s hovering above Keith, his new hand holding him down by the collarbone and those strong legs wrapped around his waist.

His heart is racing and not just from the intense sex.

Keith’s panting helplessly, hands clutching at the pillow above his head and cock drooling into the dip of his belly. His throat works around a swallow and those kiss-swollen lips part on a, “What’s wrong?”

Shiro’s metal fingers spasm.

He’s currently replaying the last two minutes in his head. 

The desperate fucking and the frantic beat of Keith’s heart under his hand. Every soft sob of Shiro’s name - his  _ given _ name. And the watery, wobbly cry of ‘ _ God - I love it - I love you -. _ ” after Shiro growled out a ‘ _ You like this, baby? _ ’.

“Shiro- ?” Keith says his name with an edge of worry.

He’s pushing up to his elbows when Shiro meets his eyes.

Shiro doesn’t like that lost, frozen look of uncertainty on Keith’s pretty features. He’s seen it one too many times in the last few years and he  _ never _ wants to see it again. Let alone be the reason it’s there.

So, instead of saying anything at all - like the absurd impulse to blurt out ‘I thought this was a bromance not a romance’ in the middle of intense, emotional sex - he presses down on Keith’s chest until he’s back against the bed.

Keith goes hesitantly, eyes roaming Shiro’s face.

Shiro grabs both of Keith’s hands with his own, lacing their fingers together and shoving inside as deep as he can go.

Keith gasps, head kicking back and fingers squeezing Shiro’s. His thighs tighten around Shiro’s waist and his cock slips between their stomachs, rosy and hard and slick with fluid.

Shiro leans down and sucks a bruise into the skin where Keith’s heart would be.

He whispers ‘ _ I love you too, I love you, I love you _ ’ over and over until he’s positive it will be burned inside Keith’s very soul.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Shiro bypasses a sternly worded meeting with Lance and goes straight for Matt.

“My relationship with Keith is not a bromance, right?”

The drink in Matt’s mouth sprays everywhere and he almost drops the mug he’s holding trying to contain his laughter.

Shiro crosses his arms over his chest and waits patiently for him to stop.

“Dude.” Matt wipes his mouth, “I thought it was pretty obvious you two were doing the do.”

Shiro lowers his brows, “Matt.”

“Seriously.” Matt wheezes, “How many times have you had sex? Held hands? Gone on dates in the past - I dunno -  _ forever _ ?”

Shiro goes back through his recent memories of the last few months, “Uh - a lot -?”

“Then that is  _ not _ a bromance.” Matt insists with wide eyes, “Who even told you that?”

“Lance.” Shiro says his name very slowly.

“Why would you go to  _ Lance _ ?” Matt laughs, “Oh my god. I can’t wait until Keith hears about this.”

“ _ Keith _ will not be hearing  _ anything _ .” Shiro towers over Matt with a scowl and only gets a frisson of pleasure from watching him squirm.

“Keith won’t be hearing what?”

Keith’s voice startles both of them and Shiro spins around to see him hovering near the doorway, eyebrow raised.

“That Shiro thought you had a bro-.” Shiro slaps his metal hand over Matt’s mouth and gives Keith a thousand watt smile.

“Nothing. Need something?”

Keith eyes the two of them curiously, “Was looking for you actually. Wanna grab something for dinner?”

Shiro begins the walk to meet Keith at the doorway, “I’d love to, Keith.”

He doesn’t remove his hand from Matt’s mouth until they’re no longer on the Atlas.

  
  


 

 

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> My other fic is super serious. I hope you enjoyed this nonsense.


End file.
